Lion King: Mohatu's Reign
by BlackNuke Productions
Summary: Mohatu fell in love with the sight of his little daughter Uru when he first saw her but could not forget the losses he had to deal with. Raising Uru was a challenge in addition to the growing hyena problem in the Pride Lands...until he met one young lion who helped him solve his problems. (My first fanfic! Reviews would help a lot!) Lion King is (c) to Disney
1. The Princess of the Pride Lands

Sitting atop the ledge of Pride Rock, a large lion with a golden-orange coat and a full brown mane gazed into the distance, where the moon had just risen over the horizon.

"She'll be fine, Your Majesty. She's a strong lioness," says a reddish lioness with pale-blue eyes named Monwa. "You need not worry."

The King of the Pride Lands, Mohatu sighed. He knew everything would be alright for the wise baboon Rafiki was inside, watching over his mate. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

In what seemed like an eternity, Mohatu was finally called inside the den. Rafiki greeted and congratulated him but there was sorrow in his eyes. In his hands was a small reddish-brown cub with beautiful green eyes.

Mohatu's smile was a sight any of the pride members could not forget. He was overjoyed at the sight of his new daughter.

But the cries they heard after was also a sound no one could forget.

There were actually two other cubs but were stillborn and the Queen of the Pride Lands had not survived the procedure.

Mohatu cried for the loss of his mate and his two cubs. His daughter, the Princess, was named Uru, because of a promise he and his mate made together that if it were a girl, she would be named Uru.

As the years went by, Mohatu was fiercely protective of his only daughter. She was the only reminder of his mate that he had. Her green eyes were like that of his mate.

Uru was always confined in the den, longing to step outside Pride Rock and feel the soft grass under her paws and breathe in the freshness of the air.

Monwa, the lead huntress after the Queen had passed, took notice of the cub's dilemma and brought it up with the King.

"What is it, Monwa?" he asked as the reddish lioness approached him.

"Your Majesty, I know it's none of my business how to raise your daughter but she hates being inside of the den all the time," she says, her blue eyes full of concern. "If you don't like her wandering out there alone, then I may be able to escort her around the Pride Lands."

The King thought about this a while and sighed. Monwa was right. He couldn't keep Uru locked up all the time. He pondered on the thought until he felt a tug on his tail.

"Daddy?" said Uru, gazing up at her father with her mother's green eyes. "Can I please go outside? I won't be too much of a trouble…"

Mohatu smiled at the sight of his daughter. He gazed out into the open savannahs and could not bear to see his daughter cooped up in the darkness of the den forever.

He nodded slowly and Uru squealed with excitement. She was so happy to finally leave the den that there was a skip in her step.

"Please, watch over her, Monwa," says Mohatu, concern in his voice. "Please don't let anything happen to her. Watch out for the hyenas."

Monwa smiled and nodded. "You won't regret this decision, Your Majesty."

And Monwa departed from the den, following Uru into the savannah.


	2. Hyenas

Monwa led the young princess to the waterhole, where she took a sip from the cool water.

"Can we go over there?" pleads the princess, pointing to a sunning rock under a tree further downriver with her nose. "What's over there, Auntie Monnie?"

Monwa giggled. The young princess was absolutely adorable. "Of course we can, Uru. That's the sunning rock. After a hunt, huntresses like me like to go there for a break."

"Ooh," says Uru, astounded.

The pair makes their way toward the sunning rock when Uru notices the barren land across the river.

"Auntie Monnie, why is that land so brown and ugly?" asks Uru, tilting her head to the side. "There's water to grow grass right?"

"That is the border of the Outlands," says Monwa darkly. "You must never go there, Uru. Dangerous animals live there. There is nothing but criminals roaming about there. Promise me you will not go there, Uru."

"Okay," mutters Uru, her ears flattening at the thought of the gloominess on the other side of the river. "I promise…"

When they reached the sunning rock, Monwa helped Uru get to the warm surface of the rock. Uru rolled onto her back and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt warm and soothing to the body. No wonder huntresses liked to rest here!

After a while, a bright blue hornbill with an orange beak descended from the sky to their location.

"Ah, Monwa, there you are!" exclaimed the hornbill, urgency in her voice. "Have you not heard? The hyenas are running about like the place is theirs! His Majesty, the King Mohatu has requested you to immediately return with Uru to Pride Rock. He wants you to stay and watch her until the hyenas are driven away from the Pride Lands."

"Doesn't he want me to help drive them away?" questions Monwa.

"No, he clearly said to stay at Pride Rock to guard the Princess," replies the hornbill.

"Alright, thanks, Zuzu," says Monwa, turning on her heel.

Zuzu the hornbill nods and flies off while Monwa breaks the news to Uru.

"We have to go, Uru," says Monwa hurriedly. "I'm sorry our little trip got cut short but we have to go!"

Uru nodded obediently and followed quickly behind Monwa, who constantly gazed behind her to see if the princess was alright.

When the Pride Rock was only a couple of strides away, several horrid laughs sounded all around them.

Monwa stopped in her tracks and ordered Uru to stay behind her. She unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth.

"Come out, cowards!" she snarled. "I can take you all on!"

A group of ten hyenas emerged from the tall grass and surrounded them, each with their own terrifying laugh.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" says a hyena. "It's the Princess of the Pride Lands and her petty guardian. This will be too easy…"

The hyenas lunged all at the same time and tore at whatever they could get their claws and teeth on. Monwa fought the hyenas valiantly, constantly knocking the breath out of them with her large paws. She knew she could not protect Uru for long as long as they stayed where they were so she seized the cub by her middle in her jaws and made a run for it.

The hyenas chased after her, their eyes set on killing the princess. Monwa was near Pride Rock when a hyena had sunk his teeth into her ankle, causing her to fall.

Once again, they were in the middle of the circle of hyenas; this time, they had no option but to fight. Monwa guarded Uru the best she could with her remaining strength, which she could feel ebbing away with every slash or bite the hyenas gave her.

Monwa manage to fatally wound three hyenas, who ran off with their tail between their legs.

But there were seven left, who easily overpowered the weakened Monwa. She fell to the ground with a thud, leaving the young Princess vulnerable.

"Auntie Monnie!" cried the princess, nuzzling the fallen lioness. "Auntie Monnie, wake up! Please, they're so scary…"

The princess had tears flowing down her cheeks like small streams. The laughs and bloodied teeth and claws of the hyenas terrified her.

"Say goodbye!" snarled one hyena, raising a bloody claw.

Uru shut her eyes tight, waiting for the claws to rake her body. But all she heard was a deafening roar, followed by yelps and cries of pain.

Her father jumped from behind her and viciously fought off the hyenas, who tried to get away from the large lion. Several other lionesses joined him in battle and managed to beat off the remaining hyenas.

"We'll be back!" shouts a hyena. "This won't be the last time you'll-AH!"

Mohatu chased after him and landed a nasty scratch on his hindquarters, sending him packing.

He ordered the other lionesses to chase after them; to make sure they were out of the Pride Lands for the meantime. He swiftly retreated back to his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Uru, my daughter, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "If anything happened to you…I-I…"

"Daddy, I'm fine," says Uru with an assuring tone. "But Auntie Monnie isn't! Daddy, she saved me! She made sure the hyenas didn't hurt me…but she was hurt bad, Daddy…"

Uru couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down in tears.

"Save her, Daddy…"

Mohatu carried Monwa on his back and dashed towards Pride Rock, making sure that his precious daughter was behind him. He ordered Zuzu to summon Rafiki to Pride Rock as quickly as possible.

When Rafiki arrived, the young but wise baboon had his herbs ready. He quickly but carefully applied the herbs and stopped the bleeding. He worked on Monwa for many hours that even Uru was tired of waiting.

Uru padded off toward a corner and collapsed due to tiredness. Mohatu lay down next to her and pulled her close to his heart with one paw.

"Is Auntie Monnie going to be alright?" whispers Uru softly, a tear running down her cheek. "I don't want her to die, Daddy."

Mohatu thought of something to say but couldn't find the right words. Rafiki had told him earlier that Monwa had lost a lot of blood. She might not make it through the night.

But Uru was already asleep when Mohatu thought of something to say.

"We'll see…"


	3. The Huntress' Son

The next morning, Uru reluctantly left the den with her father to the water hole for a drink. She climbed onto the sunning rock Monwa had showed her the other day and blinked back a few tears. Uru burst out in tears when she saw Monwa greet her by the water hole. Monwa was sore all over and had to ask help from another lioness to help her walk. She hugged Uru and the young princess would ask if she was okay with every minute that passed.

"I appreciate your concern, Uru, but I'm perfectly fine," chuckles Monwa, still wrapped in leaves with ointment in them. She winced as Uru prodded at her side to get her to lie on the middle and warmest part of the sunning rock.

"No, you are not fine!" insisted Uru. "I want you to stay in the middle where it's nice and warm! You need it more than I do."

Mohatu padded up to the injured lioness. "Are you feeling alright, Monwa?"

"Yes, thanks to your daughter and Rafiki's medicine, I'm recovering quite well," says Monwa, gazing over to Uru, who was playing with the golden-colored lioness with the bright orange eyes who had helped Monwa walk. "Uru will make a great queen one day, Your Highness. Even at a young age, I can tell she's doing just fine."

Mohatu smiled at Monwa's sincere words. "I'm glad you think so. But since you are injured, Nafasi shall be the lead huntress in your place."

"Yes, that is a wise decision, my King," says Monwa slowly, nodding her head. "I have been training Nafasi for quite some time now. She is a young strong lioness. She will make a great lead huntress."

"You really think so?"

Mohatu and Monwa turned and saw the golden lioness come padding toward them. Her bright orange eyes full of excitement.

"Do you really think I can lead the hunting party?" asks Nafasi. "Monwa, you are my mentor. I can't ever be as great as you!"

Monwa chuckles. "You'll do just fine, Nafasi."

"Naffy!" calls Uru, prancing around. "Let's play! Come on, I'm bored!"

"I'll be there in a while, dear," replies Nafasi.

Uru chased after the tuft of her tail. She was having so much fun that she didn't hear the rustling of the blades of tall grass behind her. She caught her tail tuft but lost her balance and staggered backwards.

"Whoa-oh!"

She tripped on a small rock and rolled several times backwards. She bumped a hard object that stopped her rolling.

"Ow! What was that?" she moaned.

She fell silent when she heard a low growl.

She looked up at the looming figure of a brownish-gray lion with a full black mane and red eyes. He glared down at her and she trembled in fear.

"Daddy!" screamed Uru as she ran out of the tall grass.

Mohatu's ears perked up and saw the lion in the grass. He roared and challenged the stranger.

"Hey, whoa!" he jumped back a few paces and flattened his ears. "I come in peace. My name is Kurudi. I came to meet my mate."

"Mate?" says Mohatu, confused. "I don't remember having a lioness-"

"Her name is Nafasi, your highness," says the lion respectfully. "I was mates with her before she left us to join this pride. I was mad at her at first for leaving but I realized how much of a jerk I was to her. If you permit it, sire, I would like to speak to her."

Nafasi jumped from behind Mohatu and tackled Kurudi to the ground. She nuzzled his cheek and smiled. "What took you so long, you jerk?"

"I know, I know," says Kurudi with a smile. "I'm an idiot."

"Is he here?" asks Nafasi, helping her mate up. "Is our son here?"

"Yes, he is. I shall go and get Ahadi."

"Wait, why haven't you brought him along?"

"He's on the border of the Outlands. I was afraid the King would not permit our stay."

"You are the family of one of our pride members," says Mohatu. "Therefore that makes you our family as well."

Kurudi's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his lips. He bowed respectfully. "I shall never forget this kind act, Your Highness."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Kurudi returned with a young golden lion with a tuft of black fur on his head and behind his elbows. His eyes were orange-red and he was older than Uru by only a few months.

"You look funny," giggles Uru at the young lion.

Mohatu and Monwa watch as the two cubs get into a small argument.

"I remember when my sister and I would argue like that," says Monwa with a smile. "Even after she became your mate, Mohatu."

"Yeah," whispers Mohatu. "She was one feisty lioness…"

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Ever wondered why Monwa looks a bit like Uru? There you have it! Reviews will be much appreciated!**


	4. Months Later

A few months later, Monwa was fully recovered; except her front right paw, that is. Despite numerous trips to the sunning rock (Uru's treatment) and Rafiki's medicine, the bone had not fully healed and gave Monwa frequent cramps. She could run only short distances and walked by limping every so often. But despite all of this, she was still a great lioness who always had time for Uru and Ahadi.

The two cubs became best friends and were inseparable. They would chase each other around the den, pouncing on each other and play fighting. Ahadi's mane had grown into a miniature adult's mane; from the top of his head, around his ears and around his neck.

When the day was clear and the breeze was blowing softly, Monwa would bring the young lions out for hunting lessons. Even when Monwa couldn't demonstrate visually how to crouch and pounce; her words alone was a clear enough picture for the young lions to learn.

"Do you hear that?" whispers Uru to Ahadi as they crouched in the tall grass. "Sounds like a mouse."

"It sounds more like a small antelope," whispers Ahadi back.

"Unsheathe your claws, you two," says Monwa quietly as she watched them from a few paces away. "Keep you ears perked and your bodies low."

The two young lions got ready to pounce as they heard the animal calm down. They leaped out of the bushes at the same time and both landed a paw each on the navy-blue bird's tail feathers.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled. "It took a long time for me to..."

He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the two adolescent lions.

"Ah, hehe," he said nervously. "Um, I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't think it was you."

Uru and Ahadi were confused. How did this bird know that Uru was the princess?

"Hey, what did you find over there?" calls Monwa. She limped over and found the pair staring at the navy-blue hornbill.

"Monwa! Good to see you again," exclaims the hornbill. "I was just soaring over the lands when I thought I saw a pretty lady around here. "

"I think you just saw Zuzu, Kigeni," laughs Monwa as she saw the hornbill blush. "I can take you to see her if you like."

"Ah, yes, but my love life can wait, Monwa," chuckles the bird a bit nervously. "I come here on more important matters though."

"You are the Majordomo of the Kusini Pride, right?" says Monwa. "Yes, I remember you from one of my journeys there before we had Zuzu."

"Well, the Kusini Pride you see, their lands experienced a terrible drought," starts Kigeni. "The rivers and waterholes are completely dry; as in, the sand isn't even wet anymore. The grass has dried up and died and the trees are nothing but shriveled twigs! I come here on behalf of their Pride Leader Kusini. He asks if his pride could stay here for the time being until he finds a new place to stay."

Monwa nodded her head. "I'm going to ask the King about this. Don't worry about a thing."

With a flick of her tail, Monwa ordered the young lions to follow her back to Pride Rock.

"That sounds terrible," mutters Uru. "About the drought I mean. I hope dad would help them out."

"Well, once you're the Queen of Pride Rock you will have the choice in helping others as well," says Monwa. "But there are times when you have to be on your guard. You also have to be considerate about our lands. For example, if the pride that requests to stay here is actually a very large pride who had lands which were abundant with prey before, they might not know just how much to hunt. They might end up over hunting in our lands. Understand?"

Ahadi and Uru were silent for a while.

"That sounds pretty complex," says Ahadi. "But I'll be right there when that happens."

Uru smiles at her best friend's words. "Thanks, Ahadi."

**A/N: Reviews will be much appreciated!**


	5. New Arrivals

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. The iPad crashed on me and deleted the story file so I had to redo the whole thing. Reviews will be much appreciated!**

Ahadi and Uru peeked their heads around the corner as Monwa had just finished explaining the whole situation of Kusini's Pride.

"How many lions are in his pride?" asks Mohatu.

"Seven lions," replies Monwa. "King Kusini, his mate and son, Queen Uzuri and Prince Kuawa, two lionesses and two others the age of your daughter."

Mohatu nodded his head slowly. "Very well, tell them they may stay at the den near the East Border river."

Monwa bowed respectifully. "Shall I get Zuzu to send word?"

"Yes," replies Mohatu. "Where's my daughter and Ahadi? Tell them they may introduce themselves before I give my regards to the foreign pride."

Uru and Ahadi exchange excited glances and smile. They speed off running from Pride Rock even before Monwa could tell them anything.

"Two others?" breathes Uru excitedly. "Wow, can you imagine? We'll have more sparring partners and hunting buddies!"

"Yeah, that would be cool," replies Ahadi, trotting beside his friend. "But didn't you hear? They're both girls! I bet I can take all three of you down when we're sparring! Me and that prince...guy..."

Uru playfully shoved her friend. "No way! We'll totally win. Lioness power! And plus, his name's Prince Kuawa, don't forget that."

The two see the arriving pride and catch a quick glance of King Kusini, a large and bulky lion with sky-blue eyes and a chocolate brown coat and a full black-brown mane, and his mate, Queen Uzuri, a beautiful albino lioness. Her snow-white fur and pink-red eyes was something the young lions have never seen before. Their son, Prince Kuawa followed them. He was a lion with bright blue eyes, a light brown coat and only bits of a brown mane on top of his head and he was a bit younger than Uru.

They saw him ask his parents something and they nodded. He quickly ran off and joined two other lionesses his age. Ahadi and Uru approached the trio and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Uru and this is Ahadi, my best friend," greets Uru. Ahadi nods his head in acknowledgement when she said this. "What's your names?"

"Ah, you must be the Princess of these lands. My father told me to thank you when I see you," says Kuawa, dipping his head respectfully. "So, thank you for what your father did for my pride. I am Prince Kuawa, but you can call me Kuawa."

He turns to the lionesses beside him. One was a peach-colored lioness with olive-green eyes and a black tail tuft. The other was a light-brown colored lioness with cream-colored muzzle and paws with dark-red eyes and a caramel tail tuft.

"This is Noyona," says Kuawa, motioning at the peach lioness. "And that's Saada."

"So, what do you feel like doing? Wanna spar later?" asks Ahadi. "I mean, sparring with Uru is fun and all but sometimes it's fun to have more sparring partners."

"Oh, hey! You guys like to spar too?" gasps Noyona excitedly. "Kuawa and I love to do that! But Saada here is too girly to do any play-fighting."

"That isn't my fault!" retorts Saada defensively. "Just because I don't want to get all dirty after my mum gives me a bath doesn't make me girly!"

"Don't get all defensive, Sa," giggles Noyona. "I was just joking."

The five lions break into a conversation and then start to play around. They chased each other up the river and all the way to the grass lands near Pride Rock. After a while they started to spar playfully. It only started when Saada, out of all of them, pounced on Ahadi.

"Pinned ya!" she said victoriously. "Ha, who's the girly one now!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged Uru, leaping at Saada.

The young lions and lionesses tumbled and played around until the sky started to turn orange with the setting sun.

"You guys having fun?" asks a voice.

The five of them turn and see the great King Mohatu walking back towards Pride Rock. The sun made his golden-orange coat glow brilliantly.

"Hey, daddy!" greets Uru, still laughing from the jokes Ahadi was telling earlier. "When did you get here?"

"I went to go see if King Kusini and his pride were alright a few hours ago," replies her father. "I think it's time we all head back for supper, don't you think?"

"All of us?" says Kuawa in surprise.

"Your pride members shall join us shortly, young one," says Mohatu with a warm smile. "Yes, all of us. You must be hungry from all that traveling you have been doing, don't you think?"

"Awesome! Thanks, Your Majesty!" exclaims Saada. "Hey guys, last one to Pride Rock is elephant dung!"

And with those words, Ahadi, Uru, Noyona, Kuawa and Saada all raced towards Pride Rock together.


	6. Ambush

**A/N: Here' another one for you. Reviews will be much appreciated!**

The young lions and the adults gathered around the large wildebeest that the hunting team took down. They thanked the Great Kings in the sky before they dug into the stomach of the large herbivorous beast. They saved half the wildebeest for Kusini's Pride but after the moon rose over the horizon, there was still no sign of them. Kuawa, Noyona and Saada were too caught up in their conversation that they didn't even realise that their pride members were missing.

Mohatu's gaze shifted east and tried to see as far as he can before the horizon fades into blackness. He saw no figure emerging from the dark horizon.

"Nafasi," calls Mohatu. The golden lioness pads right up to him and her mate follows.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" asks Nafasi.

"If you don't mind, would you go check on Kusini and his pride?" asks Mohatu. "They said they would be here on short notice. It has already been four hours..."

Nafasi nodded and Kurudi followed, with permission from the King of course.

"Where's mom?" asks Kuawa after he saw Nafasi and Kurudi leave. "Your Majesty, where are my pride members?"

"That's what I don't know, young prince," replies Mohatu as he saw Nafasi's golden pelt disappear into the darkness. "That's what I don't know..."

But it wasn't long again after the young lions started to chase each other and the adult start up another of their conversations. But the King was still filled with worry, for there was still no sign of Nafasi, Kurudi or any lion from Kusini's pride.

"What's bothering you, Mohatu?" asks Monwa, limping over to her brother-in-law. "You seem troubled."

"Something's wrong, Monwa," replies Mohatu, getting up. "Nafasi and Kurudi have not returned. Take the young ones to Pride Rock, I shall go to see what happened."

Mohatu called for the other lionesses and they started trekking towards the east. Monwa ushered the young ones en route to Pride Rock.

"Miss, what is happening?" asks Noyona. "Why are they going to the East Den?"

"I don't know, Noyona," replies Monwa simply. "The King will tell us what happened later."

But before the two groups would split up, one heading to the East Den and the other heading to Pride Rock, Kurudi appears out of the darkness, blood dripping from a shallow wound on his forehead.

"Hyenas!" he gasped. "They're attacking the pride! Quick!"

Mohatu nods his head and roars, signalling the lionesses to follow him.

"H-hyenas?" stammers Saada.

"What are they doing here in the dead of night?" gasps Noyona.

Kuawa tries to break out from the group after Mohatu and the lionesses but was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Monwa.

"Oh, no you're not!" growls Monwa, putting him back in line. "There is no way I'm letting you go after them!"

"Why not?" demands the prince. "Those are _my _pride members! I have to help them!"

"Not by getting killed you're not!" snarls Monwa viciously, making the young lions shrink at her new tone. "Hyenas are not as easy to fight off as you think they are! Do you have any idea what they can do to you? Look at me! I only fought a handful of them and this is what they did! So you are to stay put until this whole thing blows over, UNDERSTAND?!"

Kuawa, with tears in his eyes, nods quickly. Uru held her breath, she never heard her Aunt speak like this to anyone. The group walked back quickly to Pride Rock. Monwa ushered the young lions inside the den and she sat outside by the entrance, keeping eye on the only way up Pride Rock.

"Your aunt is scary Uru," whispers Kuawa. "I didn't think she could sound as scary as that..."

"Even I've never heard her use that tone before," adds Ahadi. "And I've been here long enough to know her in and out."

"She only uses that tone when someone she is supervising or she cares about is about to do something horribly stupid," mutters Uru. "She just doesn't want to see you get hurt, Kuawa. She has had a bad experience with hyenas before. I've heard her use that tone with Ahadi's mom before when she tried to take on a whole water buffalo by herself."

"Oh yeah, she said that was like the scariest thing ever," says Ahadi. "I heard her tell my dad about it."

"ARGH! RUN, RUN!"

The young lions turn around quickly and saw Monwa battling it out with three hyenas.

"This way!" shouts Uru. She leads the others to a loose rock pile in the corner of the den. Uru pushes the rocks and they fall through.

"Go, go, go!" commands Uru. She looks back and sees Monwa tearing at a hyena's neck.

"Monwa!" shouts Uru.

"GO!" roars Monwa. Uru reluctantly pushes through the thin crevice. "Keep running, Uru!"

Uru shuts her eyes tight as she hears Monwa's shouts from beyond.

"Run and don't look back!"


	7. The Fight

**A/N: A wild chapter appeared! REVIEWS **used** much APPRECIATED!**

The young lions ran far. As they ran, they passed through a rock wall that blocked the view to the East Den. When the rock gave way in one part, they heard the fight in the East Den and managed to catch a glimpse of the bloody fight. They see lions and hyenas clawing at each others' throats, going for the kill. The grass was stained with blood and bodies littered the ground. Ahadi and Uru led the others to Rafiki's tree, which was away from the East Den. Ahadi and Uru didn't want to mention to Kuawa that they saw a familiar white lioness, stained with her own blood, lying limp in the grass.

Kuawa, Noyona, Saada, Ahadi and Uru's cheeks were wet with their tears. The horrors the hyenas have brought were almost unbearable. The monkey sat up on the highest branch, watching the young lions with a heavy heart.

"De fight will bring many losses," says the monkey with his kind-of-hard-to-understand accent. "Many of our own and many of de hyenas will be lost."

"W-what do you mean?" whimpers Noyona. "Do you know who will die?"

"I only have a hunch, cub," replies Rafiki. "I can see new stars already up dere in de sky. Many of your fallen brothers or sisters have joined the Great Kings in de Sky."

"I don't even want to know anymore," mutters Kuawa, blinking back tears. "I just want my mum and dad to be okay..."

Uru glances up at Rafiki, who shakes his head sadly and slowly as Kuawa said this. Ahadi follows Uru's gaze and sees the same thing. This confirmed what they had saw. The white lioness, lying in her own blood pool, was Kuawa's mother, Uzuri.

But the pair kept their mouths shut. Although they were not fighting, they suffered in silence, awaiting the results of the fight. Uru longed to know if her Aunt was alright and much more, her father. Ahadi knew his parents were strong but based on the yelps and roars he could hear even from Rafiki's tree, he knew the fight was heated. With every roar that belonged to someone they knew, the lions' spirits were lifted for this meant they were still alive and fighting. But the fight went on for hours and they grew weary of waiting. Kuawa was the first to pass out from exhaustion. The worrying eventually got to the rest of them and they all fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Mohatu felt a sharp pain on his shoulder as a hyena pounced on his back and sank its teeth into him. He crouched down and rolled over, knocking the breath out of the hyena. With his immense size, thick coat and large paws, Mohatu was like the goliath among the hyenas. His thick coat protected him from shallow scratches.

When they arrived, King Kusini had already fallen in the claws of the hyena Matriarch, Hasira. The PrideLander lions fought the hyenas along side Kusini's lions. But with every hyena that fell, several more took its place. Mohatu could not count how many he had already killed but Hasira had made it obvious that there was definitely no giving up for the hyenas.

Mohatu was suddenlay surrounded by hyenas, who pounced on him at the same time. He rolled to one side and ducked under another. Mohatu's swiped his paw at one, sending him packing with deep slashes and caught another with his jaws as it came flying towards him.

Mohatu tripped over a white body in the grass and scrambled back to his feet. His eyes widened when he saw Uzuri's glassy eyes staring at him. Thunder boomed overhead and rain started pouring. The rain got harder and the storm grew more intense as the battle raged on. Mohatu found himself face-to-face with Hasira as the hyenas and lionesses and lions battled it out.

"Well, it seems like your little minions are outnumbered, eh, Kingsy?" sneered Hasira. "The Pride Lands is ours, you hear? Once we win, I'll look for your wittle pwincess and deal with her myself!"

"YOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH HER!" bellows Mohatu, lunging at Hasira, who laughed like she was crazy.

"Face it, lion," mocks Hasira. "There's a reason why hyenas are more in numbers than lions! That's because WE were made to rule, not some overgrown house cats!"

Mohatu snarls and smacks Hasira in her neck, sending her flying. She hits her head on a rock and a sickening crack was heard. She struggled to her paws, blood flowing from the wound, and jumps at the large lion. Mohatu dodges and uses Hasira's disorientation to his advantage. He bites into her neck as she zips right pass him and he throws her down to the rock violently with all his might, knocking the daylight out of her.

Mohatu's roar calms the fight, thunder boomed overhead to strengthen the command.

"ENOUGH!" He roars. "This war is OVER!"

Several hyenas start to protest, in sheathing their claws once more and snarling But when the thunder boomed overhead, they saw their beloved Matriarch underneath Mohatu's paws and silenced themselves.

"Your Matriarch is defeated!" He announced loudly over the rain. "The lions have won! And an act such as this will not go UNPUNISHED!"

At this, the lions and lionesses rounded up the hyenas in one group as they circled around them. Mohatu shoved Hasira toward the group down the rock. She snarled as she got the ground. One of her ears were completely torn off as the right one was half gone. She limped badly on her left front leg and blood trickled from the side of her mouth and her several wounds bled rivers.

"Your punishment," snarls Mohatu. "...IS EXILE!"

The hyenas start to growl in protest but they were now the outnumbered ones; only little remained.

"If you are to step foot on Pride Land territory again," threatened Mohatu. "You will be immediately dealt with and executed!"

The lionesses roared their approval and with the last of their strength, drove the hyenas to the elephant grave yard.

Mohatu hadn't realized how tired he was. Many shallow wounds littered his body and he was short of breath.

"I'll be back, lion!" announces Hasira. "Watch your back and the backs of those you love, because I'll be waiting for the time to strike you down!"

Mohatu turned to leave the battlefield. As he and his remaining pride members turned to leave, they heard a roar in the distance. Mohatu froze when he heard the voice cry:

"Run and don't ever look back!"


	8. Losses

**A/N: Hi, guys! Here's another one! Reviews much appreciated!**

* * *

Mohatu rushed ahead as his own pride members tried to save the lives of Kusini's Pride members. He forgot all his pain and tiredness and climbed up Pride Rock. He found his sister-in-law, Monwa, fighting two hyenas; one dead body on the ground nearby. Mohatu could not tell wether the body was a cub's or not. He roared with the sound of thunder and jumped at the hyenas, claws at the ready. He killed the two hyenas as he ripped their throats out. He panted heavily and padded over to Monwa who lay on the ground, utterly exhausted.

"The cubs..." she whispered. "They're fine...by Rafiki's tree perhaps..."

Mohatu couldn't see the extent of the damage done to Monwa, but he knew it was bad. He helped Monwa up and tried to help her into the den but when he nudged her side, she cried out in pain.

"STOP!" she yelled. Mohatu pulled away quickly and stepped back. "Stop...Mohatu, just call Rafiki...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's alright Monwa," sighs Mohatu. "I think I should call Zu-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Mohatu turned and saw Nafasi running up. She had blood on her paws and muzzle and tears were in her eyes. She had wounds of her own as well.

"What is it?" asks Mohatu. "What happened? Are there any survivors?"

Nafasi took a shaky breath and sighed; a couple of tears fell from her eyes. "N-no, sire...there were no survivors..."

Mohatu felt a lump form in his throat. How would he tell Kuawa, Noyona and Saada that not one of their pride members had survived?

Nafasi broke down into sobs. "K-kurudi...my mate...he...he..."

"I'm so sorry, Nafasi," says Mohatu softly.

Nafasi wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Please find Zuzu and tell her to call Rafiki," says Mohatu. "We have some casualties."

* * *

Saada watched the sun rise over the horizon and saw Pride Rock in the distance. She looked back at her friends, who were all still sleeping. She got up and wandered into Rafiki's tree. She marvelled at the variety of fruits and herbs. She reached out to touch a powdery substance when he interrupted her.

"I would not touch dat, young one," says Rafiki, swinging down from a branch. "Dat one contains powders that may burn off your fur."

"Oh whoa," gasps Saada, pulling her paw away. "Why do you need powders like that?"

"When a wound needs cleaning, the fur must be removed," says Rafiki, picking up the wooden bowl with the powder. "Little is not dangerous, but a lot might burn through your skin."

"Wow," whispers Saada. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Rafiki turns around just as he leaves the tree. "I am going to find more fresh herbs and fruit. Perhaps de lions need medicine after fight, ya?"

Saada jumps up and down excitedly. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I come?"

Rafiki smiles. "Come on then!"

For once, Saada forgot to worry. She forgot what tragedy awaited her at Pride Rock...she forgot it all.


End file.
